This project represents a genetically oriented investigation of certain potentially pathogenic bacteria which inhabit the mucous membranes of humans. Biological features and genetic organization of various species of Neisseria and Haemophilus influenzae are being studied using transformation. Current emphasis is on N. gonorrhoeae and N. meningitidis strains which are auxotrophic or antibiotic resistant when isolated from patients.